User talk:Bluemage1992
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Bluemage1992! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Bluemage1992/hello. page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 21:35, August 26, 2015 (UTC) There are only waiting periods for Slayer related abilities; to make a Slayer, you need to wait for a week and have a total of 50 edits or more. Additionally, a Slayer cannot be your first character or your first magic, you need to create something else first.Mina Țepeș 23:16, August 26, 2015 (UTC) You should state what you want help with when you message me, firstly. Anyway, what do you need? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:35, September 23, 2015 (UTC) First off, don't message somebody twice about the same topic unless it takes more than three days for them to respond. They're likely busy. Anyway, you need one complete character before you make a Slayer. You should look at articles like Sanjo Vista, which has Appearance, Personality, History, Synopsis, Equipment, Magic and Abilities, Relationships, and Trivia- that's a complete article. You don't need to fill out synopsis, equipment, relationships, and trivia. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:47, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Also, for Lava-Make, what does it do (beside the obvious)? What are its weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:11, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I see. But what are its weaknesses/drawbacks? Slightly slow casting time, takes a lot of magical energy, etc? And yeah, in synopsis, you normally just link to the story your character's in, but if he's not in any/or if you want to do something more, you write about that. However, you shouldn't interfere in canon events in your story. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:03, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I see. Go ahead with Lava-Make then. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Bluemage1992, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like on this page . If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:10, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Mhm, that's the one. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:09, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi, this is Copycat, what's up? [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 18:08, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's good. I'd make it smaller if I was you, but it's up to you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:47, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, firstly, is this for an actual Molding Magic? If no, Magic-Make is too overpowered as a concept, I'm going to say no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:15, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay, first off, is this an infobox template or another property one? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:22, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, since Magic-Make won't be happening, I'll teach you how to make a magic template. Anyway, coding is pretty difficult, so I'd copy a template, and add your own colours and parts. All you need to do is copy codes and change the colours from this page. For example, go to Template:OtherPower, take the code by pressing 'EDIT', and modify it to your liking. Since it IS for magic I assume, add stuff like Caster and Holder to replace 'Type'. Also, I've deleted your Volcano Dragon Slayer Magic. You didn't ask me if you could make a Dragon Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:44, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Basically, for synopsis, your character can't be part of canon events if their mere presence alters them, unless they're part of big stuff like the war against the dragons coming out of the Eclipse Gate. You should have your own stories and such. Anyway, making an infobox from scratch is hard to explain, you need to have a basic understanding of coding. Again, what you can do is go to one of the existing magic infoboxes and copy the coding and change the colour. Honestly there shouldn't be individual infoboxes for different magics unless it's a new ability like a Curse entirely, but that's just me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:14, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Link me to the template's page, don't post the actual template on my talk page, it messes with the coding. I'll see what I can do. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:03, September 28, 2015 (UTC) What element? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:00, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. However, call it "Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (Bluemage)" or something since we always put a user's name after a Slayer Magic if theirs is not the original version or if it's canon. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Mhm. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:01, September 30, 2015 (UTC) They'd eat crystals. Crystal-Make, Crystal Magic, crystals from the earth, etc. So as long as you can find crystals you'd be fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:52, October 1, 2015 (UTC) S-Class Promotional Trial The Dragon Gunfire promotional trial will be held on October 17th. I left a message on the announcement board, but I'm just making sure all the users of Dragon Gunfire mages know about it. Let me know if you would like to participate. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:38, October 10, 2015 (UTC) If you want to you can make a story about your training. Other than that just update your characters' pages. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 17:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC) The limit is ten, but you can have two more if it's just a basic use, like using Requip to change clothes. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:32, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello, sorry to bother but i wondering if you would like to partner up for the s-trials of dragon gunfire. No, it was probably Will4Race. He's Jacob Campbell's user. He forgets to use his signature a lot. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:22, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Trial Starts The S-Class promotional trial of Dragon Gunfire has begun. The first chapter is just everyone arriving on the island. Everyone will chat a bit, Aether will elaborate more on the rules, and everyone will split into their own chapters. Have fun. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:51, October 18, 2015 (UTC) To answer your earlier question, he just has to show up for now, Vant and Oliver. Start out with. A greeting and see where things go from there. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:47, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey sorry to bother you. But jusat to let you know that the S-Class trials for dragon gunfire have started and I am waiting for Vant o make an appearance if possible. Sorry forget to leave a signature Will4race (talk) 21:32, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Its pretty simple. Just write that he comes on the island and you write whatever you want as long as it stays in the content and not over exagerated. Will4race (talk) 22:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I never did this before either. But you gotta do it. How do you think you should? For example, you can say. Vant arrived on the island by coming from under water using his magic. The moment he got out of the water he was dry even though he was in water. Vant went to see Aether and said. Hello master, sorry it took so long to arrive. Hope I didn't leave Jacob waiting. Iam ready to begin these trials when we are ready to go. Something like that for example. Do it the way you want. P.S: I read a bit about Vant and what magic he uses. Will4race (talk) 00:40, October 19, 2015 (UTC) no. You make your character appear. Its like your writing a story. You write your part about your character. I can do it for you if you want me to. But i suggest you do it yourself. Its like you bring your character in that story. Your welcome partner. Please dont forget to sign ((Will4race (talk) 16:29, October 19, 2015 (UTC)) Will4race (talk) 16:29, October 19, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by sent? I dont see it on the page. Did you edit the page an added your part? Will4race (talk) 19:41, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Yup. What are their names, where is their history, what are their strengths and weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:40, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Again, you need to explain to me more than just their names. For all I know, your version of a werewolf could be different than others. I can't say yes or no until I get more details. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:49, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Second Warning I warned you once that you needed to remove any real life images on any of your articles, that is the rule here. Moreover, your fellow users gave you a heads up and you still failed to listen. With that said, this is your last warning. Remove any and all real life images on your articles, you have a day to do it. Failure to do so will result in a two week ban. Following the rules isn't hard, heed my warning or consequences will follow. 13:13:36 Tue Which character Djinnamon (talk) 00:14, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Blue, finished the guild emblem you wanted. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beast_Heart_Emblem.png I tried to make it as much like the one you already has as I could, so let me know if you like it. Also, I saw you've having a bit of trouble with some of your pictures. If you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to ask. Flame Lizard (talk) 02:53, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Sure, what where you looking for? Flame Lizard (talk) 03:24, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:49, October 22, 2015 (UTC) hey have you started either of your rps with Djinn or Will for the trial yet? If you take too long I'll have to disqualify you both so everyone else can continue on. Chase Grimsted and William Harrison have already passed the first round. If you're busy I'll understand, and try and give you extension, but you have until everyone finishes their rps to start yours. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:06, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Why don't you create the page for Will and you. Just message him that you created the page, I'm sure he'll get it eventually. And you won't get disqualified as long as you have something. And just to let you know. Another pair already finished their first section of the trial, but Omega's goin on a hiatus and he was involved in two rps, so you should be fine. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) What's it called? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:41, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, firstly, you gotta explain to me what it does. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:57, October 28, 2015 (UTC) You can name the spirits after the greek gods and they can have slightly similar powers, but other than that, since we don't allow actual real life gods on here, they should be different, also I wouldn't really name it anything to do with Greece. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:11, October 28, 2015 (UTC) It'd technically be just a magic, since only demons use Curses. However, you could call it a Black Art since it inflicts a transformation involuntarily on somebody. However, don't make what it can and can't do ridiculous. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:36, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Nah, don't worry. We just had a bit of trouble with another user and Black Arts some time ago. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) You get the tattoo like Grey did to become a Devil Slayer. And yes, Solar Magic exists, but you can make your own version as long as there's no copy/pasting and you make quite a few differences. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:01, November 5, 2015 (UTC) What are your ideas? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) There's no point in "Fire Sword Creation Magic". Just make the ability to create swords a Sword Magic spell. Also you can just use my Spellblade to add elements thereafter. Also, Gun creation and elemental guns would be for Guns Magic. And no, vampires don't exist, but there's a few fanon articles around regarding them. If you want to make the race, you'll need to tell me the strengths, weaknesses, origins, etc. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:54, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead with your vampires. However, please remember to put your name in brackets after the article name. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Mhm. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:59, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Blue, but you can't switch your partner. No offense, but I don't think you two were going to win that fight anyways. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) What Mind Shatter does is reveal weak points- and once it does, the user's attacks get a boost in strength for the next attack. Doesn't guarantee a hit though, and the amount of information streamed to the user's brain can tire them out easily. And define 'mind possession', is it like memory altercation or is it just like how demons possess people in fiction. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:40, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, and what are the mind possession's weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:36, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I'm back, do you want me to finish it and say Vant passed out or not? Will4race (talk) 23:10, November 22, 2015 (UTC) I wrote the last part before Vant passes out and I hope it is okay and if you don't like the phoenix head part you can change it into a normal beam strike. Will4race (talk) 01:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't say anyone; for example, it should only work on humanoid races and Wizard Saint and Guild Master-tier characters could be capable of breaking out of it effortlessly- or if the opponent has another memory-based magic, they'd be immune. Anyway, go ahead. Also yes, they can have Transformation Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:17, November 23, 2015 (UTC) I thought maybe the part where walter appears behind us, well we could also create a acid and a water clone and surprise with the real attack before Vant really passes out. Will4race (talk) 01:00, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I also have an idea, lets wait until Walter does his attack before doing the acid and water clone. We are going to trick him and than finally finishing him off with a diffrent unison raid. How about a acid cannon loaded with water lunar and acid magic to do a giant ammo that will not be stopped? Will4race (talk) 02:50, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey i have an idea, how about we created two clones and the other come behind him with an attack but if we do that i don't know how to proceed the attack Will4race (talk) 20:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, so what do we do? Will4race (talk) 22:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Toolate we lost. Well we gave it our best shot. Will4race (talk) 22:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Remember, you gotta explain it to me, so what's your idea? Also, do you mind adding a link back to your talk page in your sig? It'd be marginally easier for people that way. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:10, November 30, 2015 (UTC) So, if you survive a Dragon attack, your body physically and magically changes and you can weaken dragons? Honestly, that doesn't make too much sense. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:59, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm not against the idea of a non slayer magician gaining a slayer-related powerup, but you should try and explain it a bit more comprehensibly. Feel free to ask me again when you think you've got a better explanation. Also, I'd avoid making it exclusive to one character unless it's story-only if I were you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:41, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Define "Lupas blood". Also, what do you mean by "symbiotes". Is it like the symbiotes from Spider-Man or something else? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:33, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc The battle between these two is finally coming. With the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial finally over it's time to finally get to the real fights. If your character(s) in Dragon Gunfire can participate, let me know, and I'll add them to the character roster on Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:02, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead for the werewolf blood. Anyway, for your symbiotes, what are their strengths, weaknesses, where do they come from? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:56, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:46, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, would you like to chat? I saw you had a post recently and was curious if I could ask some questions? AppatheGreat (talk) 08:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) BOO! Can you check out my Caelum to see if it's good or no? AppatheGreat (talk) 16:12, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Blue, your battle for this Othrys Arc is up. You will be using Vant Seas and Oliver Ore to fight my character and Sting's character. Ventus (talk) 16:16, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Remember, you need to tell me which element and what generation when you ask that, lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Can you define "ghost" for me, please? Also, I'm assuming Topaz will be part of the ruby/sapphire/emerald/etc type Dragon Slayers? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) 'Ghost' isn't really an element if it works like that, so I'm going to say no. It'd work better as a sub-ability. Also, sure, go ahead with Topaz. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:04, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Not really. Refresh me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:52, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Then don't call it a slayer-related weapon if it's just to do with dragon biology. Other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:01, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Yea. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:12, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sorry itm took long to answer but you sked a question if your still wants to ask what is it? Will4race (talk) 02:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Depends can you tell me for what exactly? Will4race (talk) 16:52, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Magic transfer isn't in the manga or aime so i don't think and the magic yes but the guy has to be a student to my character if possible. Will4race (talk) 17:28, January 10, 2016 (UTC) It's a wiki bug; it's been happening all over the entire site. It'll be fixed in a few days or less, according to staff. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:21, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hi blue, thanks for the kind words. Well while I'm sure it would be nice to have another friend, I doubt I'll ever return to this place to edit, I've kind of run my course with it and wanted to get away from all the negativity it has. However, feel free to come onto my fanon wiki if you want to talk more, I'm mostly on in morning and evenings if I can help it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 04:24, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blue its me squish get on to the chat now! i am panicking! Can you go into more detail with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber thing? Also, for a vampire werewolf hybrid, ask the owners of the races, not me, since, well, they own it. Also, what's the other hybrid part of the dragon, and what abilities do they have? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:05, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I've got no problem with your hyperbolic thingy, though I'd ask the user of Time Space Magic for their permission to use it in such a way. Also can you rephrase that? You mean the dragon and the human, y'know, horizontal tango, right? Really hoping you don't lol Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:12, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I mean, " i was thinking of my dragon Crystals ( which i will change the name soon) of having a son from mage and don't they use Compact Regression to be permanently in humanoid dragon form?" Can you rephrase this? I don't quite understand what you mean? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:39, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's what it does more or less. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:57, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Property Hey there I couldn't help but notice how you don't how your own property tag, if you want I can make you one but I'm not the best at it seeing at this: is mine but just to let you know just incase you want one. Talk to me soon kay Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 16:41, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey so this is the start of it, you need to get me an image or gif you if you don't want one then that' fine so I can add it on and you can have a funny quote or whatever linking to the photo/gif or just in genral. If you want use it just type: double { and then Bluemage and then double } Yep I noticed the bluemage mistake I made sorry bout that I changed that. With the quote no, it's like for mine it's say: 'No Touchy or you will face the wrath of Silica... after she gets over it' I also changed your gif a little, it's the same thing just that it doesn't show SOl Buddy thingy so it's the same just no adverting stuff cause I'm not sure if that's allowed. Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 17:55, January 21, 2016 (UTC)